You got your answers,thereyou happy?
by LailaHamato
Summary: *sequel to Secret pain* *still in 2k14 verse* It's been a month since the guys overheard Laila, and now they want to know what she's hiding, will they find out?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since the guys found out what Laila was going through. No matter how hard they tried, she wouldn't give them answers. All she would say was "you heard everything, you can figure it out." Raph especially was growing more and more agitated, and sick of not getting answers. He went downstairs and noticed the others eating breakfast.

"Hey."

"Hey, sleeping beauty's up." Raph growled at Mikey.

"Raph shut up." Laila finished her breakfast, grabbed a Gatorade out of the fridge and went back into the living room where she was earlier.

"You guys get anything out of her?"

"She's like a safe. Impossible to open unless you know the combination."

"So we need to do something to get her to talk."

"I can hear you and I ain't talking!" Laila shouted from the living room.

"Wow for once, she said something else besides you can figure it out when we talked about it." Suddenly a frying pan came out of nowhere and hit Mikey in the head.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yep." Laila put her bottle in recycling and went upstairs into her room, slamming the door.

"Okay she's talking tonight. No matter what it takes." The others nodded and they agreed on a plan to get her to talk.

(That night)

"Hey Laila, come down here will you?" Laila grumbled and headed downstairs, leaning against the wall.

"Is there a reason for this?"

"You're not leaving until you talk."

"What the hell else is there? You overheard me. I told April everything."

"You're hiding something Laila."

"Get off of my fuckin' case about it."

"NO!"

"There's nothing else."

"Yeah there is. Now are you gonna tell us or are we staying here all night."

"I'm going to bed." Laila left but Leo got between her and the doorway.

"I don't think so."

"Leonardo. Move."

"No."

"Fine. What do ya wanna know?"

"Why you didn't tell any of us."

"I'd trust you guys more if I didn't have to worry about you guys picking on me all the time."

"Laila-"

"No. You wanted me to talk so you're just asking questions like I'm some fuckin criminal suspect. What's next? You gonna agree with splinter that I'm just the fuckup."

"I-"

"Don't even finish that. You guys know it's true. So go ahead, admit it. Splinter already did."

"Why are you always so pissed after you talk to splinter?"

"The only time I go in there is if I have to take the heat because of you guys."

"what are you-"

"yeah you heard me. Every time you two argue I get in trouble. Everytime you guys run off on patrol and get hurt, I get in trouble."

"Laila we-"

"WE are done for tonight." Laila pushed past Leonardo and went into her room. Michelangelo blinked in surprise and broke the silence.

"Wow...Laila's got it hard."

"Mikey, that's not even the word for it."

"She did say being the youngest wasn't easy"

"Who knew she was right?"

"We have to make it up to her somehow."

"How, bonehead?"

"I got just the thing."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mikey, that's not gonna work."

"Sure it will. I'll tell Laila we're going on patrol then you guys do it."

"Funny. You really think you can fool me?"

"Laila! When did you get down here?"

"I've been down here the whole time. Look, I told April everything that I've been hiding, like I said before."

"Laila, please, just talk to us." Mikey tried to step closer but something snapped in Laila as she punched him in the face, hard.

"Sis?"

"There's nothing else to say, and if you so much as bug me to say anything else-I will make sure that you can never breathe on your own again."

"Laila, we're just worried about you." She merely walked right past them, flipping them off as she left the lair.

(A few hours later)

Laila panted as she walked into the lair. She had gotten ambushed and spent a good 20 minutes outrunning the foot ninja. She was gonna fight them, but she had to save her energy. Walking in the living room she noticed the lights on and sighed. Going to the mini fridge, she grabbed some scotch, closed her eyes, and chugged it, the scotch burning her throat as it went down.

"Laila?" She opened one eye to notice Leo there. Closing her eye again, she kept chugging until the bottle was empty. Moving it away from her lips, she sighed as she set it on the table.

"What do you want?"

"What are you doing drinking?!"

"That's none of your business." She was about to grab another one when he stopped her.

"Laila, what's so bad that you have to resort to alcohol to get rid of the pain?"

"It's because of you guys.."

"What'd we do?" Laila pushed him away, and glared at him, tears in her eyes.

"Thanks to you guys, my father is dead, my brother's in jail and my sister's in Japan. I'll never be able to see any of them again thanks to you."


End file.
